The Strip Search
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Annabeth gets booked and has to undergo a strip search at the hands of Clarisse.


Annabeth looked at the woman in front of her. She was a muscular woman, about the same age as her. Her nametag read Clarisse. She put on a glove. "Let's begin."

"Alright." Clarisse came up to her and started by taking off her shirt. She was rough, tearing some of the fabric. Annabeth bit her tongue. She knew that if she didn't, she was going to say something stupid. Clarisse took her shirt and turned it inside out. This was pointless because Annabeth's shirt didn't have any pockets, but she had to look like she was doing something. She then went to take off Annabeth's bra. Clarisse fumbled with the hook and Annabeth tried to help her out.

"Put your hands down!" said Clarisse.

"Sorry," said Annabeth. "I just figured you needed some help."

"Put your hands down!" said Clarisse.

"Okay, okay." Annabeth put her hands to her side and let Clarisse finish. Clarisse finally undid the hook, though she accidently brushed up against Annabeth's chest. This caused Annabeth's nipples to stiffen. She was embarrassed and worried that Clarisse would see, but she didn't seem to notice. Once Clarisse got her bra off, she started to unzip Annabeth's pants. Or at least that's what she was trying to do. For some reason she had trouble working a zipper. Annabeth decided it was best not to get involved. Annabeth caught Clarisse looking up at her chest. She wondered if Clarisse was checking her out, but in all likelihood it was a coincidence. Clarisse finally got Annabeth's pants off and began going through the pockets. She turned them inside out and eventually realized that there was nothing in there, Annabeth having turned everything in.

Clarisse put Annabeth's clothes aside. "Okay, take off you panties."

"What?" said Annabeth.

"You heard me," said Clarisse. "Take off your panties. Now don't question me again."

"Fine." Annabeth took off her panties and tossed them to Clarisse.

Clarisse took them and threw them with the other clothes. "Okay, now I've got to do a cavity search."

Annabeth grit her teeth. She knew was going to have to do this, but she was still resistant. "Come on, this isn't part of the strip search."

"Yes it is," said Clarisse.

"Well, doesn't another guy do this part?" said Annabeth.

"No," said Clarisse. "I do this strip search and the cavity search. Come on, it'll be over faster than you realize."

Annabeth sighed and spread her legs. Clarisse wasted no time in putting her hand up Annabeth's vagina. Annabeth felt her fingers slide inside and Clarisse's thumb resting on her clit. Annabeth had to wonder if she had done this by accident. She was further confused when Clarisse's pressed down against her clit. Annabeth could feel her heart race and knew she was wet. She was getting turned on. In terms of awkward things to happen to you, getting turned on during a cavity search had to rank up there pretty high. Things didn't get any better with Clarisse's fingers feeling around inside Annabeth. She was beginning to get even more excited, but Clarisse didn't seem to notice it. Or maybe she did and this was what she wanted. An excuse to fondle Annabeth's junk without any questions asked. Eventually Annabeth could take it anymore. She came. Annabeth put her hands over her mouth so no one else would hear her, but it didn't stop her from clamping down on Clarisse. Clarisse seemed to be surprised by this. So much for her doing this on purpose, unless didn't know what happened when people had their junk fondled. Clarisse's shock faded and she pulled out of Annabeth as fast as she could. Annabeth tried to apologize. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"No, no," said Clarisse. "Nothing happened."

"You mean I didn't just-" said Annabeth.

"No, nothing happened." Clarisse made a zipping motion with her mouth.

"Alright," said Annabeth.

"Here are your clothes." Clarisse handed Annabeth her clothes. "Put them on and get out."

Annabeth started changing into her clothes. "Oh by the way, thanks."

"For what?" said Clarisse.

"I haven't had sex in a long time," said Annabeth.


End file.
